


Solo Rider

by PettiSmith



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athlete Korra (Avatar), Badass Asami Sato, Cold Weather, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fanart, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Illustrations, Korrasami is Canon, Porn With Plot, Science, Smut, Strap-Ons, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettiSmith/pseuds/PettiSmith
Summary: Korra and Asami warm each other up after a long day together on a snow covered mountain.Or...Sexual tension followed by almost immediate relief. :)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 88
Kudos: 511





	1. Hold on to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this started as a one-shot but... Second chapter coming soon because I have absolutely no self-control. Sigh. This is my first go at a korrasami fic (be gentle) and I guess the flood gates are officially open.
> 
> Edit 11/22... The deed is done.

“Solo Rider!” The ski lift attendant yelled out over the line-up. “Can I get a _solo_ rider to the front?”

Korra stared out across the base of the mountain toward the slopes. A fresh dusting of powder sparkled under a brilliant cloudless sky. She lowered her jacket’s zipper to let the warmth from the unobstructed sun seep onto her skin. Lines of skiers and snowboarders wove down the mountain and made their way back to the ski lift for another go, eager smiles on their wind-burned faces. It was a busier day than usual, thanks to the perfect conditions, which meant the ski lift operators were struggling to keep the line moving efficiently. The call for each individual to pair up with a stranger for the journey to the top was an awkward fix, not unlike being forced into a blind date, but it did the job.

Korra shook the dreamy fog from mind and suddenly clued into the sound of the operator’s voice.

“Solo rider!” He repeated.

“Oh! I’m solo!” She moved around the few groups ahead of her. “Sorry… I’m a solo rider.” She showed her lift pass to the attendant and shoved her snowboard into the designated fixture before sliding in to join her ride partner in the gondola. 

She adjusted her helmet in her lap as the glass doors shut softly behind her. Korra loved being in the snow, carving down the mountain sides with untamed adrenaline coursing through her veins, but the quiet ride up to the peak was a second-place favorite. It was forced relaxation that she seldom gifted herself. There was literally nothing else you could do but watch the alpine trees become smaller and smaller below your feet as you ascended to the top. Unless, that is, you were sharing the lift—it was probably polite to make friendly conversation in such a small space.

“Hey, I’m Korra.” She shot out a gloved hand to the stranger sitting across from her as the lift pulled them upward.

“Hi. Asami.” A warm smile spread across her full, cherry-red lips as she slid her hand into Korra’s, offering a firm shake.

Asami had been eying the innovative cable and pulley mechanism of the gondola before Korra broke her concentration. She was accustomed to traveling alone to the top of the mountain, basking in the peaceful solitude, but busy days like this made that tricky. Although, the easygoing half-smile Korra was directing her way was certainly not an unpleasant distraction. She used her free hand to flip her thick, wavy black hair out from under the confines of her scarf as she trained her eyes on the woman before her.

A sudden sting of sweat beaded along the back of Korra’s neck. The contrast of the controlled strength behind Asami’s grip and the gentle expression glowing through her jade eyes was a welcomed surprise.

“Come here often?” Korra laughed, a goofy earnestness laid behind such a cheesy line, as she released Asami’s hand.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Asami’s smile widened even further.

A trace of fog spread slowly across the glass walls around them as the temperature in the cabin rose, ever so slightly. Asami swiped her leather glove across the haze, a single eyebrow raised at the unusual moisture, and glanced back up at the cable system.

Korra followed Asami’s gaze and wondered if her ride partner was a bit nervous about the lift.

“You don’t have to worry about all that stuff.” Korra nodded toward the system. “This ski lift is seriously state of the art. Best one in the country, actually.”

“Mmmm, is that so? I’ve actually heard it might be the best…in general? Not just the country?” Asami smirked and shrugged. “I’m just fascinated by it; I promise I don’t think we’re going to drop out of the sky or something.” She tapped Korra’s knee in a gesture of friendly reassurance.

Korra’s eyebrows shot up her forehead as she glanced down at Asami’s retreating hand.

“Oh, okay! Well. Good. Cool.” Korra offered a crooked smile and tried to cover the blush on her cheeks by changing the subject. “You, um…” She peeked at Asami’s ski boots, “You…are a skier?”

Asami clicked the tips of her red boots together. “I am! Well, I ski. I don’t know if I would say I’m ‘a skier’. That makes it sounds like I’m a pro or something. And you are…” She motioned to Korra’s big boots, “a snowboarder?”

Korra laughed, nodding slowly. “Yep. I am… Uh, professionally, oddly enough.” She shrugged and rubbed her gloved hand across the back of her neck.

Why was she sweating? It’s not like she was remotely shy or afraid to talk about her well-earned career. But something about how intensely Asami was tuned into her, how lit up the facets of her peridot-green eyes were becoming, made something stir deep in her stomach. 

“No way! That’s awesome. You’ll have to show me your skills, _Professional_ Snowboarder Korra.” Asami teased gently.

“Yeah! I mean, I’d like that.” Korra traced her fingers around the ventilation ports of her helmet, smiling to herself. Somehow, she had gone from merely greeting this mysterious person to making future plans with them in less than 10 minutes. The novelty of such an easy encounter was making her fidgety.

Asami watched Korra tinker with her helmet, catching flashes of Korra’s electric blue eyes peeking out from under her dark eyelashes. She finally broke away from her fixated stare when she felt the heat in her own cheeks was probably starting to turn her fair skin pink. Asami shifted her focus back on the lift’s mechanisms to distract herself.

The ski lift began to level out as they reached the peak. The women gathered their gear from within, a subtle vibration settling around them as it came to a near stop. Korra hopped out first and offered her hand to Asami to assist her exit. She honestly would have extended the gesture to any gondola partner, but it was happy excuse to feel the sturdy grasp of Asami’s hand again.

Now that they were on foot, Korra could really take Asami in. She was taller than Korra and slender but not remotely feeble looking. Her black ski suit was cinched perfectly along her waist, providing a tease of the natural curves concealed beneath her winter layers. Korra chewed her bottom lip and tried desperately to divert her eyes to a more respectful placement.

Asami worked her long legs into her skis and looked up at her captive audience when she was done, offering a coy smile in return to Korra’s quick blush.

“So… do you really wanna go down the mountain together then?” Korra choked out, sliding her helmet and googles over her head. She canted her face to the side and waited, hoping to seem more nonchalant than she was feeling.

“Only if you’re willing to stick with a non-professional?” Asami huffed out a playful laugh as she put on her own headgear. 

“Of course! I’ll try to take it easy on you. I train on these runs all the time so… just stay close and I’ll lead the way.” Korra said, matter-of-factly.

Asami reached out and laid a hand on Korra’s broad shoulder, briefly. Even with the insulation of her coat, Korra felt a chill run down her spine at the contact.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Asami winked and readied her ski poles in each hand as Korra clicked her boots into her board.

They were poised at the top of the run and Korra’s heart was in her throat. Snowboarding never made her nervous, after all, she’d been doing this competitively for most her life. But something about Asami’s presence increased the thrill.

“Ready… Let’s go!” Korra’s excitement was palpable in the tone of her voice and Asami couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for downplaying her own talents. She hoped Korra was a good sport.

*******

Asami came to a skidding halt at the foot of the mountain and turned around to wait for her new companion. She shifted her crimson red helmet off and flipped her head side to side to fix her raven hair back into place. A smug smile painted across her lips.

Korra carved down the last few meters of the run and slid up beside Asami. She pulled her googles off and let them slap against the top of her helmet.

“Hey! What the heck!? You’re like…really good!” Korra panted, her eyebrows furrowed playfully.

Korra’s easy crooked grin slid into place and Asami felt a rush of excited nerves travel throughout her core. There was something about Korra’s competitive, but obviously benevolent nature, that was intoxicating. It was almost as though there were a big puppy trapped inside of Korra’s muscle-bound body. Asami laughed to herself and resisted the urge to share the thought with this person she hardly knew. Plus, she could tell that Korra was just itching to get back up the mountain to race her again and she didn’t want to keep her waiting long.

“I mean, I don’t remember saying I wasn’t _good_. I just said I wasn’t a _pro_.” Asami continued to flash her sparkling smile, still adjusting to the addictive warmth Korra radiated.

“Serves me right for assuming, huh?” Korra pulled her helmet off and shook out her choppy brunette hair. It rested just above her shoulders, a slight dampness at the ends from the fresh sweat worked up on the mountain.

Asami eyed the glistening exposed skin on Korra’s neckline. Her dark complexion was in stark contrast to the light blue snowboarding jacket she was wearing. It was shocking to see someone so underdressed on such a cold day... Korra’s jacket was almost entirely unzipped and revealed only a thin white tank top beneath it. Asami shivered, although she wasn’t sure what provoked it exactly, as she tried to regain her focus.

“Guess it’s my turn to make an assumption: You want to go again?” Asami absentmindedly saturated her bottom lip with her tongue and raised a sculpted eyebrow.

Korra was thankful her cheeks were still flushed from the rush of the ride. Surely, she was blushing for a differently reason now.

The two of them spent the afternoon racing down the slopes. Korra suggested different runs, with different ratings, in hopes that one of them would give her the advantage. Without fail, Asami won each round. After a while, Korra found herself more excited for Asami’s teasing gestures in victory than the race itself.

But the winter sun sunk lower in the sky, threatening to disappear behind the mountain range. Neither of the women were ready to give up the addictive tension building between them, holding on until the ski lift operator closed the lift for the day.

“Well, I guess we’ve been cut off.” Korra laughed and unsnapped her boots from her board.

“Hmmm. That’s too bad. I really felt like you were going to win the next one.” Asami smirked at Korra and scooped her skis into her hands.

They both glanced around, obviously stalling for time with almost no pretense. Korra felt a sudden surge of panic. Surely, their day together wasn’t over yet.

“Umm…” Korra started, shoving a gloved hand into her pocket and widening her stance.

“Drinks?” Asami finally offered, as if they were in the middle of planning. Clearly, she had been having the same internal monologue Korra was battling.

“Yes! Definitely. Drinks.” Korra sighed, thankful for Asami’s much cooler demeanor. Her tongue was starting to feel too big for her mouth and a little liquid courage might help.

*******

The bar at the mountain’s resort was illuminated by numerous fire-pits and smelled delightfully of pine and cedar. A flickering glow bounced around the room and offered an intimate coziness as Asami and Korra settled into their seats.

“Do you already know what you want?” Asami unzipped the top of her ski suit and slid her arms out from the sleeves, letting the top half gather at her sides in her chair. Her thermal base layer matched her cherry-red lips almost perfectly.

Korra quickly peeled her jacket off and hung it on the back of her bar chair. “I was just going to have a beer. Whatever’s local…” She shrugged while peering over at the taps. “I’m easy.”

Asami laughed, a single cool chuckle. “You are, are you? Easy… even on the first date?”

Korra tried to control her shocked expression but it was hopeless. “This is a first date, huh?” She drummed her fingers along the bar top and tried to meet Asami’s level of confident playfulness. “I kind of thought this was a _second_ date. First, the mountain. Now, drinks. That’s two.” She smiled wider.

“Ooooh…” Asami continued to laugh. “You got me there. I'll give you that. Second date it is.”

“Wow. I finally get a win!” Korra grinned. “You really slaughtered me on the slopes, ya know?” She sighed and twisted in her chair, stretching out her soreness from a long day of friendly competition.

Asami watched the fire-casted shadows play along Korra’s sculpted musculature. Her white tank top left little to the imagination as it stretched and pulled tightly over her full chest and toned core. Even Korra’s fingers seemed strong as they kneaded along her skin to exercise out the stiffness from the day. Intricate tattoos wrapped up her right arm and around her shoulder before disappearing beneath her tank top, a slight outline of the dark ink visible through the thin fabric.

The bartender interrupted Asami’s potentially excessive staring to take their order. For that, she was both thankful and frustrated. An urgent desire to know more about Korra’s body flooded her consciousness.

“I’ll just have the hefeweizen on tap. Thanks!” Korra quickly answered the bartender with a polite smile.

“I’ll have a Nikka whisky sour. Thank you.” Asami smiled authentically at the server as if she hadn’t just been mid dirty thought.

“I’ll have your drinks back in a moment, Ms. Sato.” The bartender nodded approvingly, knitting together his thick, sharp eyebrows before disappearing behind the counter.

“Ms. Sato?? I guess I’m gonna have to ask you again…Come here often?” A quizzical look crawled across Korra’s face as she stared Asami down in amusement.

Asami shrugged, the corners of her mouth twisting upward. “Mhmm. I live here.”

“You what!?” Korra leaned forward in her stool and looked all around the bar in an exaggerated gesture. “You live in this bar!?” She joked with an eyebrow cocked in anticipation for Asami’s honest answer.

“Ha-ha. Maybe I do spend too much time here…but no.” Asami laughed while running her fingertip along the edge of the bar. “I own a condo at this resort. I, uh, I engineered the ski lift, so I like to stay here for a good portion of the season…” She trailed off.

“Okay. Wait. No. You designed that ski lift? Right out there? The one we rode together all day? The one I told you, _the engineer_ , was ‘state of the art’ like an absolutely idiot!? And you didn’t tell me then!?” Korra huffed, only her amusement could quell her embarrassment.

Asami tried to reel in her laughter as to not offend Korra but it was so cute to see her this worked up.

“I kind of liked that you didn’t know…and you still complimented the lift. That felt good. I guess I didn’t want to ruin it.” Asami continued, “That lift has been here for a while now, but I’ve been off assisting with the installation of the new model in a few other places around the world all summer… It’s nice to come back here during the on-season and just kind of, I don’t know, enjoy it… for once.” Her shoulders slumped momentarily before she perked back up.

Korra snapped her jaw shut, unaware of how long it had been hanging open. She couldn’t believe how casual Asami was being about her literal genius creation and she had about a million questions concerning the locations of the other lifts, but she decided against it. That conversation could wait. Asami clearly wanted to relax and Korra wasn’t about to take that away from her.

“Okay. Well, I’m like… star struck. _Your_ lift makes _my_ job a million times easier. It’s so seamless and… Yeah. You get it. But also, let’s keep enjoying this. No more work talk. Promise!” Korra slid her hand over Asami’s, noting how incredibly soft it was without their gloves obstructing their contact, and squeezed it gently just as their drinks plopped down in front of them.

“Thanks, Korra.” Asami flipped her hand over, threading her fingers through Korra’s, and returned the pressure briefly before breaking away to grip her drink.

The atmosphere thrummed around them as they sipped into their beverages. Flames danced around the fire-pit behind the bar, jumping over crackling logs. Was it strange that neither of them found anything strange about feeling this comfortable with a stranger? A sense of safe and warm familiarity bucked right up against an almost dangerous excitement for the unknown and they were both lapping it up.

Korra took a deep breath and held it in her chest for an extra moment before breathing out slowly, delighting in the absolute absurdity of the day. Asami watched Korra over the rim of her glass, noting the way the fire reflected in her iridescent eyes.

“Not to change the subject, but also to change the subject, your eyes are…amazing. I know that’s fucking cliché! Don’t laugh.” Asami grinned as a blush flooded Korra’s cheeks.

“I, uh, well… guess I can’t take any credit for ‘em, but thank you! Family trait. Actually, most of my tribe… I’m from a super small Arctic community. We’re kind of all like family.” Korra shrugged, highly aware that her face wasn’t becoming any less red.

“That’s really special.” Asami placed her hand on Korra’s knee quickly before moving it back to her glass. “I’m kind of a city slicker but I definitely know the value of family.” A slight grimace crossed her face, but she moved on. “Anyway, guess you can pass the compliment on to your parents.” She smirked again, refusing to back away from the praise.

Korra downed the last ounce of her beer and slid the tall glass to the edge of the bar top. “Yes, I will tell my mom and dad that a beautiful genius who annihilated me on the slopes thinks we all have amazing eyeballs!” She licked the residual beer from her plump lips and smiled back at Asami.

“Perfect.” Asami tipped her glass back to finish off her sour. “Are the muscles also a family trait? Tell them I appreciate those as well.” The drink was definitely doing a bit of the talking but Asami appreciated how the banter seemed to rile Korra up without fail so she pressed on.

Both of them had consumed their libations a little too quickly, but they were at the mercy of their nerves and on an even playing field.

“Wow!” A loud laugh escaped Korra’s chest. “I certainly will _not_ be doing that!” She bit her lip, casually running a hand along her bicep, and tilted her head at Asami. “But, um, thanks, you have a…very strong handshake?” She laughed, fully aware of how silly she sounded but unwilling to retreat from the thought.

Asami held her hands up and flexed them in and out of a fist. “Oh, these old things? Made them myself.”

They leaned into each other and laughed, exhaustion and slight inebriation encouraging their silliness.

“Ah, yes. Excellent craftsmanship…” Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and examined it. “I imagine you are very…good with them.” Korra quickly glanced up from their hands to take in Asami’s slightly flustered expression.

The goofiness of the conversation was suddenly muted by the intimate implication, however accidental, in Korra’s statement. Korra continued her hold on Asami’s hand, allowing her thumb to softly circle Asami’s palm, as they both seemingly held their breath.

The bartender returned and removed their empty glasses, awkwardly shuffling behind the counter to await an appropriate moment to interrupt.

“Excuse me…Can I get you anything else, Ms. Sato?” He glanced between the two women; the thick anticipatory tension palpable even to him.

Korra released Asami’s hand and tried to shake the dream-like daze from her mind.

“Hmmm…” Asami pursed her lips and looked over at Korra. “Are you hungry?”

“Almost always.” She smiled and rubbed a hand across her toned stomach.

“Can we get two of the specials and another round of drinks delivered to my condo, please?” She double checked the menu board behind the bartender before confirming with a nod.

The towering man behind the counter quickly shifted his eyes down to his order pad. “Yes, of course. And would you, um, prefer our runner leave the items outside of your door?”

“That would be great. Thank you, Mako.” She flashed a brilliant white smile at the bartender who offered an uncomfortable salute in return, for whatever reason, before scurrying off to input their order.

Korra ignored the man’s ridiculous gesture, completely distracted by the sudden nervousness spreading through her lower abdomen.

“…Your condo?” She raised a hopeful eyebrow.

“Yeah, if that’s okay? I know we’re not talking about work… but your snowboard bindings were driving me crazy today and I think I can fix them.” Asami glanced over at their ski gear that was leaning against the entrance wall and shook her head disapprovingly.

“Uh. What?” Korra was confused but still optimistic. Going back to Asami’s place? Awesome. But what was wrong with her bindings? Absolutely nothing, as far as she was concerned. “Fix…my bindings?” She pressed on still unsure of what was happening.

Asami laughed. “I just want to tinker. I can’t help it. Or… do you not want to come? I totally understand if you just want to go back to your own room.”

“No. No. Sounds perfect. I definitely want to come.” Korra trembled behind her revealing statement, the not so subtle innuendo lost on neither of them.

*******

Asami’s condo was modestly, if not minimally, decorated. It was obvious that she didn’t live there full time and, even when she was around, she was likely out on the mountain most of the day. Still, bits and pieces of her personality were peppered throughout, offering just enough warmth to reflect the woman who lived there. A well-worn book on motorcycle mechanics was open on the coffee table, an unfinished cup of tea sat on her computer desk, and portrait of a woman, with such a likeness to Asami that she could only have been her mother, hung above the fireplace.

“Cool. Here we are… just in time for you to, uh…get to work on my snowboard bindings?” Korra half-joked as she walked through the doors behind Asami. She still wasn’t 100% sure what was going on and she wanted to be careful not to make any inappropriate assumptions. Although, there was absolutely no way the electricity she was feeling between them was one-sided, she tried to reassure herself.

She leaned her snowboard against the wall beside Asami’s skis and turned around to face her host.

Asami folded her arms under her chest and raised an eyebrow in Korra’s direction.

“Korra…” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and stepped forward, bridging the gap between them. “Tell me you don’t _really_ believe that’s why I wanted you up here…” She held her bottom lip under her teeth.

Korra felt another sting of cool sweat on her neck. She casually shrugged off her jacket and tossed it onto the armchair beside her. “Of course not. I was just playing along, obviously. I’m a really great actor…” She gulped. “In fact, if I weren’t snowboarding for a living…I’d definitely be in movers…” She couldn’t stop talking. Now that she knew she had been so gullible it was like the words wouldn’t stop falling out of her mouth.

“Is that so?” Asami grinned and took another step forward, mercifully putting an end to Korra’s rambling.

A faint smokiness from the bar’s open fire-pits still clung to Korra’s skin and mixed with a subtle trace of something delicate…sweeter, even. Orange blossom, Asami thought to herself, relishing in the almost seductive effect it had on her. She placed her hands on Korra’s biceps and slid them up to her sculpted shoulders.

“Well, I’m… pretty glad you picked the career you did. Selfishly.” A playful smile drew up behind her words. 

An instinctual flame ignited inside of Korra at Asami’s affirming touch. There was nothing to misread, nothing to stop them from satisfying the tension that had been mounting all day. Korra swallowed down any lingering sense of hesitation and stepped further into Asami’s grip.

“Oh…” Korra guided Asami to the wall behind her until Asami’s back was pressed up against it. “You don’t seem very selfish.” Korra’s canted smile slid into place as their faces hovered just inches apart.

Asami’s eyes grew wide at Korra’s confident advancement. “No…you’re right.” She offered in a tone only slightly lower than her speaking voice. “I’m not.”

Korra cocked a single eyebrow just as Asami fluidly swapped positions with her, using an almost acrobatic swiftness. Asami placed her hands on the wall, surrounding Korra beneath them, and smirked down at her.

Korra’s surprise at Asami’s showcase of control was matched by her dangerously escalating longing. A throbbing demand settled between her thighs as she shifted between Asami’s arms.

Asami laughed once, a playful yet gentle sound that lit Korra up from the inside, as her gaze traveled back and forth between Korra’s eyes and mouth.

Asami settled her breathing, saturated her full lips, and finally pressed them against Korra’s in a soft kiss. Her pout teased against Korra’s eager mouth with a rhythmic, warm, neediness. A low moan rattled in Korra’s chest as Asami’s tongue slipped between their parted lips and rolled against Korra’s.

Sweet, slow heat followed their lips as their hands gripped and tugged along each other’s clothing. Mounting greediness increased the depth of each kiss, as the untapped desire for more touching, more kissing, more _everything_ flooded their senses. 

Korra gripped Asami’s hips with her wide, powerful hands and pulled their bodies even closer together, pinning herself even more firmly against the wall beneath Asami’s body. She was shocked to find how turned on she was by Asami’s more dominant advancement. Korra trailed her lips away from Asami’s mouth toward her neck, trying desperately to quell the urge to sink her teeth into Asami’s soft flesh. 

Instead, she focused her wild and growing energy on getting Asami out of her all too inhibiting ski suit, slowly sliding the zipper down Asami’s chest with the little restraint she had left. Korra slid her hands through the opening to peel the outerwear off Asami’s shoulders. Quick to help Korra maneuver the one-piece, Asami shifted out of the suit gracefully before kicking it to the side.

Korra huffed and let out a quick laugh. “So many layers...” She rolled her eyes in jest and focused back on undressing Asami.

“Not all of us wear almost nothing out on the mountain… Not that I’m complaining.” Asami smiled and kissed Korra sweetly, their lips lingering on each other’s for an excessive moment before Korra focused back on the task at hand.

She grazed her thumbs under the hem of Asami’s thermal, tracing along the smooth skin across her waist. Asami twisted her hips into the gentle pressure, impatience driving her to seek out more contact. Overwhelmed by the urge to satisfy all that Asami sought, any cool restraint Korra had left disappeared instantly. She made quick, rough work of the rest of Asami’s layers, finally revealing her delicate lace undergarments beneath it all. Korra smoothed her hands up Asami’s back, just beneath the ends of her long hair, and released the clasp off her sheer bra. She slid the straps from Asami’s shoulders and let it fall to their feet. Korra managed, only just barely, to conceal her completely bewildered amazement at Asami’s stunning figure—realizing only now that she had been holding her breath and was verging on faint.

With Korra’s eyes on her, Asami shifted her own underwear down her thighs and quickly continued the game of anxiously tugging Korra free from her fabric confines—both of them hungrily bringing their lips to each other’s newly exposed skin as it was revealed.

Asami eased Korra out of her snow pants and short briefs, adding to the collection of clothing growing at their ankles. The exposed skin revealed more intricate ink decorating Korra’s hips. Distracted, she pushed up Korra’s tank top and traced a finger along the various elemental forms that crested along the sharp V cutting down Korra’s muscular abdomen. Korra leaned into her touch and pressed her lips to Asami’s pulse point.

“Your, uh, your…tattoos are…beautiful…” Asami panted, as Korra continued to breathe hot against her neck. “And if…” She arched into Korra’s body; a sudden flood of heat amplified between her legs. “If I didn’t absolutely need to fuck you _right now_ , I would want to hear about them.” She laughed at herself and continued to press up against Korra.

Korra pulled back slightly, her lips still hovering above Asami’s soft flesh, and laughed in return. “First things first then?” She grinned against Asami’s skin, her teeth teasing dangerously along the area.

With her breath hitched in her chest, Asami slipped Korra’s tank top and sports bra over her head. She leaned in and pressed hot, wet kisses along Korra’s sharp jaw, across her collar bone, and down to her ample chest, looking up at Korra from under her brow all the while. Korra’s eyes closed softly, as she sank into the pleasure of Asami’s lips and tongue teasing her nipples into an aching stiffness. Korra sucked her lower lip into her mouth and hummed under her breath. Asami arched an eyebrow, the slick heat increasing between her own legs upon realizing Korra’s particular sensitivity to the area.

Her own neediness getting the better of her, Asami continued to travel lower, moving down Korra’s curvy yet cut body. Her lips dusted the surface of Korra’s dark caramel skin along the way, until Asami was on her knees.

Asami gripped the back of Korra’s thighs and pressed her lips to Korra’s hips, slowly, one side after the other. Korra shivered and tilted her head back onto the wall as Asami’s mouth continued to deliberately tease around her lower abdomen. She squirmed beneath Asami’s touch, anxious for more of her, as the dull ache between her legs escalated.

“Asami…” Korra breathed out, the anticipation rattling around in her veins.

Asami’s name was not technically a plea but it certainly did the job.

The needy desire in Korra’s voice sent a jolt of sparks throughout Asami’s body and immediately doused any sort of patience she was attempting to exercise. If Korra was anywhere near as wet as Asami was becoming, there needed to be something done about it. Now.

She brought her mouth between Korra’s legs and slid her tongue up Korra’s dripping wet middle, circling around her throbbing clit when she reached the top. Asami reveled in discovering how absolutely _soaked_ Korra was, her thick saltiness coating her tongue.

Korra whimpered at the deliberate and focused contact, gripping Asami’s shoulders tighter beneath her fingertips.

Each firm pulsation of Asami’s tongue sent a shockwave beneath Korra’s skin, her strong legs trembling beneath her. The given satisfaction was almost too much and too little all at once, an overwhelming sensation that made Korra dizzy with want.

“Mmmmore…” She finally managed to whisper just loud enough for Asami to hear.

Asami quickly released her grip on Korra’s thigh and teased two fingers deep inside of her, matching the rhythm of her tongue with the thrust of her hand.

Korra rocked her hips forward meeting Asami’s directive. There was absolutely no doubt in Korra’s mind now, Asami was definitely good with her hands.

As Asami’s intuitive fingers curled forward, she continued her tongue’s focus on Korra’s clit, sucking and licking along the sensitive area until Korra was visibly shaking overhead.

“There. Don’t stop.” Korra whined in a raspy voice.

Asami moaned low and long into Korra’s middle, the powerful vibrations sending Korra all the way over the edge. She finished hard against Asami’s force, bracing herself against the wall with one hand and firming her hold on Asami with the other. Korra slammed her eyes shut and focused on remaining upright with the little bit of control she had left.

Slowly, Asami slipped her drenched fingers out from Korra, tracing her tongue over her clit one final time before righting herself up next to Korra on the wall. A chill crawled up Korra’s body with the fleeting gentle pressure Asami extended on her fully exhausted nerves.

“Uh…Hi.” Asami laughed gently, breathing against Korra’s shoulder before placing a soft kiss there. She pulled back and wiped Korra’s excess from her face with her forefinger.

Korra struggled to catch her breath, every muscle in her body tensing and contracting in the aftershock. “Mhmm. You’re…” She panted out a laugh, “definitely not selfish.”

Asami lightly traced her still damp fingers around Korra’s abs and hummed in satisfaction.

Korra leaned over and peppered long, slow, thankful kisses onto Asami’s lips. “And…where’s your bedroom, by the way?” Korra still felt a giddy exhaustion taking up residence but nothing could overwhelm the desire to make Asami feel as good as she felt.

Asami pointed over her shoulder to the hallway. “Just down there. Second door on the right. Do you want to…”

She started to inquire if Korra would like to maybe move their situation to that particular venue but Korra wasn’t waiting for the prompt. The bedroom was too far for the impatience she was battling, and the couch was just…right there.

With the greedy impulse to hear Asami moan again taking full control, Korra placed her hands around Asami’s waist and tightened her grip. “Hold on to me, okay?” She instructed before hoisting her right up and moving toward the couch with urgency.

Asami wrapped her arms and legs around Korra for a brief moment, as they arrived at the couch in less than a flash.

Korra set Asami onto her feet gently, both of them all but giggling under their breath.

“Well, this works too.” Asami raised an eyebrow and lowered herself onto the cushions, fully aware of the slickness between her legs as she settled into her seat. She leaned back and moved her thick hair off her shoulders so that it ran down her back and exposed her full chest. 

Korra’s half-smile fixed itself on her face, still in disbelief over the day she was having. Asami was smarter, funnier and more beautiful than she thought possible for one person. And, yet, here she was…waiting eagerly for Korra to fuck her on what must have been a pretty expensive couch. Truly an almost laughable end to a day that began with a man yelling “solo rider” at Korra.

Kneeling in front of Asami’s seated position, Korra slowly slid her thighs apart with one hand while tracing around Asami’s hardened pink nipple with the other. She leaned forward and brought their lips together, sweeping her tongue across Asami’s, as she continued to tease with her fingers.

Asami ran her hands up Korra’s broad back and gripped the back of her neck, pulling her in to deepen the kiss. Their lips pressed and pulled with increasing heat. Asami teased her teeth onto Korra’s lower lip with a dangerous mixture of control and untamed eagerness while her nails dug deeper into Korra’s skin.

She wasn’t selfish but she was certainly ready for her turn.

Korra quickly left a kiss between Asami’s neck and shoulder, reveling in the subtle combination of Asami’s natural scent mixed with traces of jasmine, as she shifted Asami’s hips forward on the couch.

Asami gasped, startled by the easy power in Korra’s guidance.

Korra smiled at the sound and drew her fingers up Asami’s thighs, anxious to elicit more from her.

The soft warmth Korra met between them only made her adrenaline spike even further, provoking a groan from deep within. “You’re so _wet_ …” Korra breathed out.

Asami answered wordlessly, grinding her hips up to eagerly meet Korra’s touch.

Korra took the direction and slipped her fingers up and down Asami’s slick middle, centering her attention on Asami’s swollen clit, running trained pressure over the area. Asami continued pulsing her hips into the movement.

Asami’s grip on Korra’s neck tightened as she pulled her in closer, her chest heaving with ragged breaths.

“Fuck.” Asami whispered. “ _Fuuuck._ ”

Invisible blue flames of desire ignited within Korra’s chest as she brought her mouth down to Asami’s cunt and flattened her tongue against her throbbing clit. She slipped one, then two, fingers deep inside of her, stretching Asami out around her length, as she set her tongue into motion. Using her mouth gently, Korra fucked Asami hard and rough with fingers.

Each thrust of Korra’s hand sent Asami’s crashing back into the soft couch cushions. She huffed louder and louder, increasing her breathing in rhythm with Korra’s force. She was so close to finishing but so desperate to extend the pleasure for longer.

The couch bucked under them, the front two legs lifting with each exertion, threatening to topple backwards at any moment. Korra kept her head down, tongue delicately tracing Asami’s clit regardless of her potential to destroy the furniture.

“Korra….uh…” Asami moaned from deep within, “I’m…coming. Don’t stop.”

Maintaining her constant flow, Korra thrust and licked until Asami was whimpering in delirious satisfaction. Asami’s body trembled beneath Korra’s touch and finally relaxed into exhausted contentedness. The front legs of the sofa slammed back onto the floor as Korra slipped her fingers out of Asami’s middle and crawled up beside her.

Asami’s eyes were closed softly as her breathing settled back down. Korra kissed the corners of her mouth and threaded their fingers together.

“We almost broke your couch, I think.” Korra admitted, playfully.

“Mmmm… I don’t know if that would have been a ‘we’ thing as much as it would have been ‘you’ thing.” Asami rested her head on Korra’s shoulder and laughed.

Korra sighed. “Well…should we find out if your bed is stronger?” She teased.

“Good question… And, as a woman of science, I can’t pass up an experiment.” She smirked at Korra.

“As a…um, professional athlete…same. Can’t pass it up.” Korra smiled and stood up quickly, suddenly aware of the post-orgasm weakness in her own legs.

She brushed her messy hair out of her face and held out her hand to Asami.

And, not unlike when they first exited the gondola together, earlier that very same day, Korra was just as thrilled by the firm grip Asami extended in return.

Something this good was definitely worth holding on to… tightly.


	2. For Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami make their way to the bedroom, in the name of science, of course.

Asami pulled Korra down the hallway, stepping gracefully over their pile of clothes by the front door in the process. They both laughed at the mess and continued eagerly toward the bedroom.

Finally through the door, Asami flicked on the soft overhead light before wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck.

“So, this is my bedroom.” She hardly let Korra glance around before bringing their lips together in an impatient kiss.

“It’s…” Korra spoke against Asami’s mouth. Mmmmvery…” she panted. “….nice.” A small laugh rattled in her chest as Asami continued kissing her, thwarting her efforts to really take in the surroundings.

And it was nice. Spacious, beautifully lit by an ornate retrofit fixture, and very tidy. But Korra couldn’t really explore much more than that, thanks to Asami’s perfect lips toying against hers, and she wasn’t about to complain. Although, she did find herself hoping that there would be an opportunity for her to get to know Asami’s world better. She had enjoyed their day together so much and now she knew how well they _fit_ together. She couldn’t help but hope there would be more than just this one amazing day.

They made their way to the bed with every effort to keep their lips locked through the motions. Asami guided Korra down to the edge of the bed and shifted her hips between Korra’s spread legs. Korra ran her hands up Asami’s bare back and pulled her in closer, biting down on Asami’s lip with delicate but greedy pressure.

Suddenly, Asami drew back with a groan and a frustrated sigh—not exactly the sounds Korra was going for.

“Are you okay? Did I…hurt you?” Korra quickly rested her hands on the edge of the bed, a guilty grimace spreading across her face. They had been a little rough on the couch, and it seemed like Asami was into it, so a simple nibble provoking such a reaction was disconcerting. Nervousness formed like sleet in Korra’s stomach.

Asami kissed Korra, sweet and soft, and smiled. “I’m more than okay. You’re perfect, uh, I mean, this is perfect.” She couldn’t believe how obviously smitten she sounded. Normally she would have walked back from it but the proud look on Korra’s face encouraged her honestly. “Actually, yeah, you’re perfect.” She laughed and averted her eyes for a moment before regaining her usual calm confidence, kissing Korra again.

As pink rushed to Korra’s cheeks she shook her head adamantly. “Hmmm. I am definitely not perfect.” She returned her broad hands to Asami’s back and pressed her fingers firmly into her flesh. “But, uh, yeah. I do agree that _this_ is.” The right side of Korra’s mouth pulled upwards into her canted grin; her blue eyes sparkled like an ocean under a sinking sun.

Almost hypnotically, Asami leaned forward and pressed her lips to Korra’s again, now with much more urgency, working her hands up Korra’s exposed torso in the process.

This time Korra was the one to pull back.

“Umm…It’s just that…you sounded annoyed a second ago?” She cocked her head to the side, confused as to why Asami had groaned only a moment before saying everything was perfect.

A genuinely surprised laugh fell out of Asami’s mouth as she pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. “Wooww. You are _very_ distracting, Korra.”

“What? Me?!” Korra feigned offense.

Asami shook her head, still smiling, as she shifted out from between Korra’s legs. “It’s just that I remembered we have food and drinks waiting outside of the door and that I should probably go get that before some kids find the alcohol and get into trouble...” She grabbed a thin black robe from the back of her door and slipped it on. “But then you looked at me like you did and my brain short circuited, I guess, and I almost forgot all over again!” She tossed a spare, fluffy, grey robe over to Korra. “Wait right there and I’ll bring our food back in here, okay?”

Korra pouted exaggeratedly. “Sure. But only because I am starving, and I need my strength.” She teased.

“For science, right?” Asami winked and slipped out the door.

Korra watched her disappear before seizing the opportunity to finally tour Asami’s bedroom, letting her nosiness get the better of her. She walked the perimeter as she tied the incredibly soft robe around her waist. Asami’s distinct floral scent wafted from the fabric and settled on Korra’s skin. Korra closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The jasmine aroma was so strong, she figured this must have been the robe Asami wore fresh out of the shower. She smiled and continued to walk the room. 

The walls were adorned with bookshelves, massive volumes and unique trinkets decorating the shelves. Korra ran her hands along the spines of the books, taking in their titles as she went: Archaic Architecture, Art in Ruins, Myth and Women, the library wound on. Korra noticed a particularly well-loved collection of sci-fi novels and delighted in the divergence from scholarly texts to simple pleasures. Korra couldn’t help but feel a warm glow growing in her chest considering this nerdy bookworm had not only crushed her on the slopes but had also fucked her brains out.

She stifled a giddy grin and moved on.

The bedside tables were both stacked with notebooks and loose papers. Korra knew she shouldn’t but she pulled open the notebook resting on top of the stack, assuming this was Asami's chosen side of the bed. Equations and data covered the pages, almost as if it were written in a different language. Such a geek, Korra laughed to herself.

Just as she was about to make her way back to the edge of the bed to wait for Asami to return, she noticed something peeking out from the drawer of the nightstand. She chewed her bottom lip and glanced over at the door. Asami was likely still gathering the food and necessary serving utensils, she might have another minute to snoop.

She pulled the drawer open with careful effort to remain quiet.

Korra’s eyes grew wide, liquid heat surging through her veins, as she hovered her hand over the interesting item inside.

No question about it, Asami had designed this strap-on herself. The black leather harness had a certain softness about it without being overly dainty. Cherry-red stitches highlighted the beveled edges. Shiny gold fixtures brought together the straps with a streamlined efficiency. Korra shivered imagining the cool feeling the metal would elicit when the strap-on was first pulled over bare skin. The dildo was gold to match with a slight curvature and a thick, but manageable, width. The heat in Korra’s veins traveled between her legs and settled with a buzzing desire.

Asami’s quick footsteps echoed in the hall as Korra slammed the drawer shut and hurried back to the bed.

“Sorry that took a minute,” Asami kicked open the door with the food in hand. “I had to reheat everything because…” A smile tugged at her lips. “Well, because we were hungrier for something other than food and everything got beyond cold.” She laughed and turned back to Korra after setting the food down on the ottoman in front of the bed.

“You…okay over there?” Asami asked, noticing Korra’s awkward shifting on the bed. 

“Oh! Yep!” Korra fumbled, attempting to wipe the image of Asami’s hand-crafted sex toy from her mind. “Guess the food-hunger finally caught up to me.” She tried to redirect the subject back to their order. “What is it by the way?”

“It’s the lodge’s signature ramen: Butternut Miso Tofu.” Asami spread a blanket out on the floor and set their order down onto it. “Wanna have a bedroom picnic?” She loosened her robe so that it gaped at her neckline, offering a tantalizing tease of her cleavage as she settled onto a pillow on the floor.

Korra swallowed thickly. “Mhmm. Let’s eat.”

Both of them where far more famished than they had realized and the food quickly disappeared in front of them. They hurriedly spoke between bites, recalling their favorite post-ski foods and other travel memories. All the while, Korra tried desperately to avoid looking back toward Asami’s nightstand but the harder she tried the more she was tempted to sneak a glance in that direction. Her curiosity was swirling around with her now-full stomach and she was having a hard time concentrating on the conversation at hand.

“…Korra?” Asami asked with her eyebrows perched high on her forehead. She tucked a loose strand of her wavy raven hair behind her ear and waited for Korra to respond.

“Um…I’m sorry.” Korra laughed. “Did you ask me something? I must have zoned out for a second…”

“Mhmm. I was just asking if you were satisfied. You inhaled your ramen. I can order more...” Asami trailed off.

“Oh, thanks but I’m good! I don’t want to slip into a food-coma.” She rubbed her stomach. “We still have our highly-classified scientific experiment to attend to, posthaste.” Korra spoke with an exaggerated posh accent and stiffened her posture.

“Is that how scientists sound to you?” Asami laughed while collecting the empty dishes in a singular pile and moving them to the side.

Korra’s eyes darted from Asami to the nightstand and back again. She smiled and hoped Asami hadn’t noticed.

“Um…I’m sorry. I zoned out again! What did you ask me?” Korra winced. She wasn’t doing a great job of covering up her interest in that drawer.

Asami stood up and walked around Korra’s seated position, dragging her hand around Korra’s shoulders in the process and loosening the robe around them.

“You seem very…preoccupied. Science takes concentration, you know?” Asami teased and continued toward the bed.

Korra jumped up and crossed her arms under her chest.

“I’m very dedicated to this experiment, I’ll have you know.” She played along and followed Asami, stopping just in front of her.

Asami was seated on the edge of the bed, just beside her nightstand. Her robe hung open, the right side slowly sliding away from her shoulder.

Korra gulped and traced a finger along her exposed fair skin.

“Hmm… You do seem dedicated.” Asami laid her hand on the top of her nightstand. “And inquisitive?” She tapped the furniture with her fingers and grinned.

Korra’s breath caught in her chest and she stuttered out a few unintelligible words while trying to regain her composure.

“Hah. Well. Oh. Yeah. I might have peeked… Wait, how did you, um, know?” She clinched her teeth as a suffocating heat wrapped tightly around her neck.

Asami laughed and set her hands around Korra’s hips, stopping her from retreating further away into her embarrassment.

“You’re a pretty obvious read.” She smiled. “It’s okay though. Curiosity is the soul of science, right?” She laughed again and moved one hand from Korra’s waist to the drawer, sliding it open and revealing its contents.

Korra kept her eyes trained on Asami, afraid that this was a test. “I’m sorry for snooping though. I…I just wanted to know more about you.” She blushed.

“Well, I like that.” Asami smiled softly. “Guess I should explain this then?” She gestured to the strap-on. “It was just something that popped into my head and…I cannot leave wonder alone. I had to know if I could construct it to my personal specs. Turns out, I can.” She smirked. “Haven’t tested it out though.” This time Asami’s cheeks flushed pink. “All work, no play!” She giggled anxiously and closed the drawer.

Korra watched the nervousness flash across Asami’s face and couldn’t help but feel comforted by the humanness of it.

“Are you nervous, Asami Sato?” Korra slid her hands beneath Asami’s robe and shuffled it down her arms. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Asami’s throat, lingering for a pulsating moment, before righting herself back up.

“Maybe! It’s a variable I didn’t account for.” She huffed out a laugh and set her forehead against Korra’s chest, pulling Korra’s robe from her body in the process.

“Okay, enough science metaphors, you sexy nerd.” Korra shook her head playfully. “…Can we try it out our what?” She bit her lip and waited.

“W-what? Really?” Asami’s green eyes opened wide as she stared up at Korra who nodded back emphatically. “I mean…Yes, of course.” A light beamed out from her toothy smile.

Asami opened the drawer and drew out the one-of-a-kind piece before sauntering over to the master bathroom to freshen it up and get situated.

“Be right back. Try not to snoop while I’m gone this time!” She called out over her shoulder.

Korra stepped out of their collective robes around her ankles and climbed up on to the bed, sitting with her back against the few decorative pillows. Her blood was pumping loudly in her ears and her palms were getting a little too damp to be considered cute. She rubbed her hands along Asami’s quilt and tried to calm her heart-rate to no avail.

A gasp stuck in Korra’s throat as Asami stepped out from the doorway, her long hair draped over her chest on one side, with nothing but the leather harness hugging her hips. Asami’s red lips quirked into a coy smile as she made her way onto the large bed, crawling up toward Korra.

Asami reached out for Korra’s thighs and tugged her lower down the bed, startling Korra with her quick strength. She moved up Korra’s body and pressed her soft lips down on Korra’s lower lip, then her upper, before pulling back up. Korra trembled with need below her, every inch of her body lit like open nerve endings.

Asami dug into the open drawer and tucked a bottle of lube into her hand before returning her focus back on Korra. She worked the lube over the shaft, still smiling at Korra in very thinly veiled excitement.

“You’re sure about…” Asami started.

“Asami.” Korra gripped the back of Asami’s neck and pulled her lower. “Fuck me.” She kissed Asami hard. “Now.”

The expanses of Asami’s brilliant jade irises were engulfed by her blown out pupils as ravenous electric current unhinged inside of her. She settled her hips down and anchored one hand firmly on the bed beside Korra as she used the other to tease Korra’s soaked middle before pushing the golden dildo deep inside. 

An audible gasp left Korra’s chest as Asami thrust into her center. The power behind Asami’s force rocked Korra hard into the bed beneath her. She gripped the bedding to retain her position as she elevated her hips just enough to give Asami deeper access.

Asami maintained her rhythm and utilized her free hand to rub slick circles around Korra’s throbbing clit. Each dive of Asami’s hips was met with her deliberate focus on Korra’s ever-growing sensitivity.

“Is this okay…” Asami panted, her full chest heaving over Korra with each thrust.

“Y-yes.” Korra choked out, bringing her hands up to Asami’s hips. “Keep going. Harder.” She trailed her fingers along the leather harness and gripped the swell of Asami’s backside, pulling her down deeper. The bed creaked and cracked beneath them as Asami obeyed.

The heat between Asami’s own thighs was becoming impossible to ignore as the base of the dildo was slamming against her own clit with each guided stroke of her hips.

“Touch me.” Asami instructed.

Korra wasted no time in drawing her hand between Asami’s legs, thankful that the leather straps wrapped only around her inner thighs, leaving access to her exposed middle. Korra dipped her fingers inside of her before drawing them up Asami’s silk and back down again.

Asami closed her eyes into her explosive pleasure before focusing back on Korra’s.

“Ah…Asami…” Korra whined, reveling in Asami’s dripping wetness. The discovery was more than enough to completely unravel her.

A final surge of energy took the breath from Korra’s chest as she reached her peak. As Asami pounded Korra into shaking delirium, Korra finished loudly under her, tightening around the dildo in pulsations until she relaxed into exhaustion.

Asami carefully slid the dildo out, unclasped the harness and slid her legs free from it before laying her full body weight on top of Korra.

“Ohhhh. Wow.” Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and turned her head to the side and mumbled into the pillow beside her. “Wow.” She breathed out again, raggedly.

“Mhmm…” Asami kissed around Korra’s neck softly and smiled.

Korra shifted below her, a sudden consuming need filling her up. She moved her hands down to Asami’s waist and let her crooked smile spread across her face. 

“Come up here.” Korra directed while tugging gently on Asami’s body.

Asami raised an eyebrow, following Korra’s eye-line as she gave further instructions.

With gathered strength, Asami worked her way up Korra’s sculpted upper body until her knees were settled on either side of Korra’s face. Slowly, she lowered herself down.

Korra’s tongue met Asami’s cunt with tempered restraint, carefully tracing through her slick folds and teasing along her swollen clit.

Asami sat lower, impatiently forcing Korra’s touch.

“Please.” Asami moaned under her breath.

The unfettered concentration in Korra’s movements was immediate as she licked her tongue through Asami’s center with trained intention. 

Korra gripped Asami’s thigh with one hand, the other focused on teasing around Asami’s chest. Each trace around Asami’s firmed nipples sent a visible chill across her skin.

Her pace increasing, Asami ground her hips down on Korra’s face, both of them whimpering between gasping breaths.

Beneath her tongue, Korra could feel the need swelling in Asami’s clit. She pressed hard against the area, her chin tilted firmly between Asami’s thighs, as a low moan was pulled from deep within Asami’s lungs.

“Korra….uh….” Asami continued to moan as she came fast and hard over Korra’s mouth.

Korra hummed with satisfaction as Asami lurched over top of her in climax, her black eyelashes dusting the tops of her high cheekbones as her eyes closed in relief.

Asami dismounted Korra’s face and cuddled up into the nook of Korra’s arm before letting out a lengthy sigh.

“Wow?” Korra asked, poking fun at her own reaction to how hard Asami had fucked her.

“Very. Wow.” Asami kissed Korra through their smiles.

“And…The bed still stands, _Professional_ Scientist Asami.” Korra kissed Asami again, still amazed that she had only met this amazing woman earlier that same day.

“Experiments are meant to be…repeated. You know, to avoid observational error and…” Asami laughed and cut herself off, aware that she was getting more science-y than sexy. 

“Oh? So…” Korra propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at Asami beside her. Asami’s cheeks were flushed pink from the physical exertion and a light sheen of sweat shone across her collar bone. Korra ached at the sight of her, almost stunned into silence.

Korra took a deep breath to refocus. “…You want to do _this_ again?”

Asami reached up and pushed Korra’s hair out of her face. “ _This._ Yes, definitely.” She ran her eyes around Korra’s body and felt a swirling energy reform in her stomach. This stunning body was only just an added bonus to the amazing person it contained. Asami wouldn’t have believed it were possible to click so well with someone so quickly had she not just experienced it herself.

“Didn’t you say something about wanting to get to know me more? Still dedicated to that part of the experiment?” Asami sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and saturated it subconsciously.

Korra fidgeted with the mess of blankets between them and grinned. “A third date maybe?”

Asami laughed, endeared immediately to the sweetness in almost everything Korra said. “ _Sounds perfect._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how long I can go without caving into the desire to write a third date chapter. I'm weak.


	3. More Dates, More Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra takes Asami on a cozy third date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third date already? Do I hear wedding bells? (Don't worry, there won't be a fourth chapter featuring an elopement. I'm not that deranged!)

Korra woke the next morning with a satisfied groan rattling in her chest. She peeked out from one eye and sleepily took in her surroundings. The low morning sun flirted in through the cracked shades of a window she hardly recognized. She shifted under the cool sheets, her consciousness still creeping in slowly, and found the most pleasant warmth radiating beside her.

 _Asami._ She smiled to herself as the puzzle pieces clicked into place. Korra instinctively moved in closer to the addictive energy. Asami’s backside fit perfectly into the cup of Korra’s lap as she pressed up against her.

She slid Asami’s hair to the side and tenderly kissed the nape of her neck.

The combination of a thrilling day on the mountain, a satisfying, warm meal, and impatient, explosive sex had resulted in a spontaneous sleepover. Korra couldn’t remember discussing this particular overnight arrangement and she suddenly found herself wondering if she had rudely fallen asleep before Asami had invited her to stay. If, that is, she had planned on inviting her at all…

Korra scooted back in the bed and anxiously chewed her cheeks, contemplating whether or not she should leave before Asami noticed her potentially obtrusive presence. 

“Mmmwhy’d you stop?” Asami mumbled, still facing the opposite side of the bed. She reached behind her and grabbed Korra’s wrist, pulling her arm around her waist again.

An immediate sigh of relief loosened the tension in Korra’s shoulders as she moved back into position behind Asami. Restored confidence coursed through her veins like the caffeine she was desperately craving.

She held her lips just barely against Asami’s neck and whispered, “Good morning to you too.”

The light contact sent a subtle tremor through Asami’s shoulders as she hummed to herself, eyes still shut softly. She spun around slowly and nestled into Korra’s bare chest and sighed with sleepy contentment.

“Good morning, Korra.” She laid a gentle kiss on Korra’s dark skin, right below her throat. Asami’s lips were parted just enough to settle a sweet heat against Korra’s flesh.

They stayed entwined that way, chests rising and falling in unison, and nearly drifted back into an accidental morning nap. Something as decadent as a morning nap was surely too good to be true.

Suddenly, an obnoxious tone broke through their revery, proving that very point.

“Oh, shit! That’s my phone.” Korra growled and threw the covers aside.

Asami sat up, neglecting to cover herself with the sheets, and watched in amusement as Korra scooped up her loaner robe from the floor and tossed it on while running out of the room to find the device as it rang on.

Somewhere deep in the pile of their forgotten clothing, Korra found the source of the very unfortunate interruption just in time for the last ring.

“Yeah?” Korra huffed into the receiver.

“Well, someone’s feeling particularly amiable this morning.” The voice on the other end responded with an obvious eyeroll.

Asami slipped by quietly in her own robe, eyebrows raised in intrigue.

“I’m sorry, Tenzin. How are you? What’s up?” Korra sighed.

“Well, that’s better. I just wanted to check in with you and make sure that you are prepared for our meeting with the representatives from Bender Boards to finalize your sponsorship today.”

Silence passed through the phone as Korra’s eyes roamed the room for a clock: 9:07AM.

“You _are_ prepared, I assume?” Tenzin’s frustration with Korra’s poor time management was nothing new.

“Oh, definitely!” Korra scooped up the clothes from the floor and threw them onto the couch to sort through the mess. “Just, um, maybe remind me what time that’s happening…” She quickly shuffled the robe off her body.

Tenzin sighed, disappointed but not surprised. “You’re meeting them at Portal Halfpipe at 10AM for a photo op and quick run in the new gear. We do need to sign a few papers first… So, try to be early. Please, Korra.”

Korra’s eyes were growing wider with each word her manager said. She stumbled into her day-old clothes while balancing the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

“Yep! Totally. I’m there. Have I ever let you down?” Korra zipped up her snow pants and smiled into the phone.

“I suppose you haven’t… Not when push comes to shove.” Tenzin admitted with a reluctant sense of almost-fatherly pride.

Asami appeared beside the couch with two mugs of fresh coffee just as Korra said her hurried goodbyes to the grumbling man on the other end.

“Sorry about that.” Korra panted while pulling her bra over her tousled hair. “My manager can be a crank.”

Asami tried not to stare too obviously at the sight before her. Shouldn’t it be less hot to watch someone put their clothes _on_? Taking them off, yes, that’s supposed to be hot. But Asami found herself completely captivated by the way Korra’s clothes pulled tightly over her curves and settled into place.

She was a lost cause with no remorse. Her untamed lust for the near stranger in her living room was surrounded by a sweetness that felt like potential for…more. Asami smiled to herself at the ridiculously trigger-happy thought.

“Oooh, yeah. Doing his job…what a jerk.” Asami teased through a smile that was far too radiant for someone who had only just woken up. “Want to gulp this down before you run away? Assuming that is what you’re about to do…” Asami laughed, passing the coffee to Korra, bold lettering spelled out _Future Industries_ across the red ceramic.

Korra sipped the brew to test the temperature before chugging half the cup. “Thank you. For everything.” She grinned under a faint blush and took another big sip. “Seriously, though… When I leave, am I going to turn around and find that your condo doesn’t even exist? There’ll just be a wall where your door once was, and this whole thing was all some kind of fantasy? Fuck. Did I fall and hit my head on the mountain yesterday? This is all some kind of fever dream and I’m in the hospital right now, aren’t I?” She peered around in exaggerated paranoia while setting down her nearly empty mug.

Asami stepped forward and planted a single, soothing kiss on Korra’s lips. She lingered for a moment with their foreheads pressed together before stepping back, just as Korra’s hands had begun to slip beneath her robe. “This is real. And you’re going to be _real_ late if you keep stalling! Your poor manager.” She furrowed her brows and laughed.

“Okay, okay.” Korra headed for the door, scooping up her boots up with in one hand and maneuvering her snowboard under her other arm, all while trying to ignore the throbbing need already increasing between her legs. She couldn’t believe how much she already missed Asami and she wasn’t even gone yet. “About that third date though…” She pulled open the door. “…Is tonight too soon?” Korra held her breath and hoped she seemed calmer and more collected than she truly was.

“Honestly…” Asami took a painfully long sip of her coffee while Korra waited eagerly. “It’s not soon enough. But I’ll take it.” She smirked, fully aware that she had been torturing Korra with her purposefully slow response.

“Great!” Korra almost yelled. “Um, meet me at 8 in the Avatar Atrium?” She was almost all the way out the door but still reluctant to move as quickly as she needed to.

“I’ll be there.” Asami called out as the doors began to shut between them. She watched Korra’s smile grow wider through the small remaining gap in the doors before she disappeared.

A flutter of excitement bounced around Asami’s stomach, still dangerously susceptible to the wild effects Korra’s handsome smile had on her.

Asami sat down in her armchair by the bay window in the living room and listened to Korra’s footsteps storm down the hall, no doubt running the entire way to her hotel suite on the other side of the lodge. Another thought about Korra’s puppy-like energy made Asami chuckle to herself in the most uncool way. She was glad no one was around to hear her.

Giddiness buzzed under her skin and she knew the minutes would only grow longer from this moment until 8PM.

She would need to find a way to keep her hands busy.

*******

Asami glanced over herself in the full-length mirror of her walk-in closet. A nervous excitement tingled the back of her neck as she pulled at her dark green sweater. The two women had only ever seen each other in skiwear or…nothing at all. So, Asami was looking forward to what Korra would be wearing tonight and she hoped Korra would be looking forward to the same. The added pressure only fanned the flames of the eager anticipation sparking throughout the day.

The winter weather offered limited options for a cute date night outfit but Asami managed, of course. Her sweater was impossibly soft and loose, draping perfectly over her creamy skin, the neckline just low enough to reveal the dip over her collarbones along with a dainty gold chain around the base of her neck. Her black jeans fastened just over her navel and hugged her shapely hips tightly before running down her long legs into black leather boots.

She briefly considering tying her hair back, a not-so-subtle invitation for Korra to leave those searing kisses on her neck again, but she thought better of it. Keeping her thick hair around her shoulders was like having a built-in scarf. And since she had no idea what Korra was planning for the evening, it was best not to risk her death of cold.

So, she applied her signature black cherry lip stain and threw on her dark grey coat, taking one last look in the mirror.

At the door, she hesitated before grabbing her bag. Its contents were…a little bold, to say the least. She dug around inside and bit her bottom lip while deciding if the risk would be worth the reward. Yep, it _definitely_ would be, she thought while slinging the bag over her shoulder and slipping out the door.

She liked to be early. Punctuality was professional. Not that a date was anything like a business meeting, but still, she hated to be the last to arrive anywhere. That being that case, she always had a notebook and pen with her to keep busy while waiting for her company.

Korra was late and Asami knew she would be. She hadn’t been intentionally eavesdropping on Korra’s discussion with her manager earlier that morning but, by the sounds of it, Korra was historically bad at watching the clock.

The Avatar Atrium was a small plant sanctuary beside the main lobby of the Four Elements Lodge with domed windows making up the ceiling. It was a nice respite from the winter wonderland outside and Asami eagerly inhaled the earthy air as she found a seat on an empty bench. She immediately took out her notebook and began thumbing through the pages. The most recent sketch inside made the corners of her lips twitch into a shy smile. She was very satisfied with how she had spent her day and she hoped Korra would be too.

She closed the notebook just as Korra rounded the corner in a light jog. A grin stretched across Korra’s face as her kaleidoscopic blue eyes landed on Asami.

“Hey…” She panted, settling in front of the bench as Asami stood to meet her. “Sorry, I’m late.” She adjusted a small backpack over her shoulder.

Asami leaned forward and pressed her lips to Korra’s with an intuitive desire, as if this were a well-practiced behavior for them. Everything felt so impossibly natural when they were together.

“Hi.” Asami smiled, noticing that Korra’s hair was still a little damp from an ill-timed shower, no doubt. The smell of citrus was strong and intoxicating. “Don’t worry about it. I like being first.” She shrugged and let her hand linger on Korra’s arm.

Korra’s cheeks grew hot, thinking back to their night before. “Hmmm…I don’t think that’s true in all situations.” She teased in a low whisper.

“Korra!” Asami pushed gently against Korra’s bicep, her green eyes sparkling deviously.

“What? Just a scientific observation!” Korra brought their bodies together under her arms and kissed Asami hard through their wide smiles.

A loud group of resort guests walked by, disrupting the moment that was set on escalating into something too intimate for a public space anyhow.

They stepped apart and laughed, both shaking the dizzying attraction from their thoughts.

Asami seized the opportunity to fully absorb Korra’s presence. She was wearing an open denim jacket, lined with sherpa, over an incredibly thin tan shirt. Again, Asami was struck by how little the cold seemed to bother Korra, as if a fire existed inside of her and glowed out through her skin.

Korra shoved a hand into the pocket of her jeans and used the other to toy with a strand of her damp hair. She spread her well-worn hiking boots into a wider stance on the wood flooring and tilted her head toward Asami.

“You look amazing.” Korra finally said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “Did I already say that?” She grimaced earnestly, truly feeling so lost in her thoughts that she wasn’t sure what was being said out loud at this point.

“You didn’t. But thanks…You too.” Asami laughed sweetly and grabbed Korra’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together, and moved in closer.

Asami’s eyes were suddenly drawn to Korra’s neck by a fleeting flicker of light. Her heart raced beneath her chest as she reached up with her free hand and traced the unique necklace. “I…like this.” Asami felt hot under her coat and she wished Korra would just rip the heavy layer off her.

Korra swallowed thickly, leaning into the pressure of Asami’s fingers on her midnight blue, leather collar. Asami watched hungrily as Korra’s throat swelled and contracted beneath the jewelry.

“Oh? You do?” Korra inadvertently licked her lips, noticing the visceral reaction Asami was having to something she considered so simple. “It’s, um, a traditional piece from home. I pretty much live in it when I’m not out on the mountain.” She reached up and toyed with the small charm that hung from the front.

Asami took a deep breath and let it fill her chest before exhaling slowly. “Very pretty…and the necklace too, of course.” She smiled and let her hand fall to Korra’s chest, regaining her composure just barely.

A quiet, almost shy, laugh made its way from Korra’s mouth as she too tried to refocus. “Should we actually go on this date? Or were you really hoping to spend the night standing in the famed Avatar Atrium?” Korra’s voice dropped into a whisper as she held her lips beside Asami’s ear. “Because, I’ve gotta admit, I think these guests would be in for quite a show if you keep touching me like you are…”

Korra took Asami’s full body shiver as enough response, gripping her hand tightly and guiding them out of the room.

The outside air wrapped around Asami and helped cool the wildfire that seemed to have spread rather rapidly inside of her. She was thankful for the reprieve but also a little unsure about their intended destination. She hadn’t spent much time touring the campsites and forestry behind the main building.

“I should probably be worried that you’re leading me into the deep, dark woods, huh?” Asami joked, realizing that she trusted Korra completely already. Thankfully, her gut was never wrong.

“Yep. I have a _very_ sinister evening planned for you, Asami Sato.” Korra grinned devilishly, although the effect was far cuter than anything else. “Just a little bit further and I’ll have you right where I want you.” She laughed and peered over at Asami with just enough moonlight available to sparkle through her bright eyes.

“Okay.” Asami muttered breathlessly, aware that flirty banter was expected of her but unable to find words amongst her swirling mess of thoughts. Korra’s voice echoed around her head, the words “ _I want you_ ” pinging around fixatedly. Asami had never wanted someone this fiercely and it was incredibly distracting.

“We’re here!” Korra stopped in front of a small cabin and fished around in her pocket for the key. She pushed open the door and immediately tossed her coat onto the hook beside it.

They both kicked off their boots with rushed excitement and made their way further inside.

The space was small, rustic and warm, with flannel blankets draped over two weathered brown leather couches, and a fireplace just itching to be lit. The kitchen and sleeping area were all included in the one room cabin, which offered an immediate intimacy. Asami felt that familiar wildfire ignite inside of her again as she placed her bag onto a spare chair.

“I didn’t even know these lodgings were back here.” Asami huffed a laugh through her nose while slipping her coat off her shoulders and hanging it beside Korra’s. It was unlike her to be uninformed, but she loved to learn something new so she focused on that.

“Oh! Did you think I was staying in one of the resort suites?” Korra realized now that they hadn’t really discussed where she was set up and also how long she was staying in town. In truth, her visit was only planned for the week and she felt anxious about the limited time she would have with Asami.

“I guess I did… Explains why I heard you running so fast down the hall this morning. You had quite a trek to make!” She chuckled thinking back on their rushed morning.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll have you know I was barely late to that meeting though!” She poked fun at herself with a confidence that pulled Asami even further under her spell. “And…” She led them over to the sitting area and set her small backpack on coffee table. “I was only a little late meeting _you_ tonight because I had to run a very important errand.”

She unzipped the bag and out spilled its contents: graham crackers, various bars of dark chocolate and a bag of jumbo marshmallows. Korra looked up from the items and smiled the most genuinely joyful smile Asami had ever seen. She felt like her heart might actually be oozing lava.

“What’s wrong with you?” Asami blurted out before she could rephrase the question in her mind. It sure as hell came out wrong and it was too late to suck it back in.

Korra frowned in confusion. “I’m sorry…what?? You must really hate s’mores…” She forced an uncomfortable laugh.

Asami’s face was beat red as her eyes remained wide in shock at her own words. “Ah! No. Fuck. I actually love s’mores!” She laughed through her embarrassment. “I just…I was thinking you seem too good to be true and, well, _is there_ something wrong with you? There’s gotta be a catch, that’s all I meant…” Asami stuttered, never the type to be sloppy with language or intention. She really was a goner.

A full belly-laugh escaped Korra’s mouth as the relief settled over her. “Phew!” She breathed out. “Not liking s’mores was going to be a deal breaker!” Her grin tugged up to the right side. “Honestly, I have been wondering the same thing about you though…” She narrowed her eyes and laughed again before walking over to the fireplace to begin kindling a flame.

Asami was more than appreciative of Korra’s quick ability to turn her embarrassment into nothing at all. She sighed and willed her cheeks to return to their normal coloring. “Why don’t you tell me something about yourself that is less than perfect and then I’ll do the same?” She sat down on the couch and waited.

The fire raged over the logs as Korra made her way back over to sit beside Asami, placing a hand casually on Asami’s upper thigh. “Mhmm, yeah, let’s do that…because I totally want to persuade you to _not_ like me.” Korra kissed Asami’s neck quickly and stood back up to grab a bottle of red wine from the kitchen.

“I really don’t think that would be possible.” Asami said, her eyes focused intently on Korra’s sculpted back flexing beneath her thin shirt as she uncorked the bottle. The only thing more distracting was the way Korra’s jeans hugged her ass. Asami still couldn’t wrap her head around the way Korra was built and she was more than fine to keep studying the material while she tried to work it out.

Korra returned to the couch with two incredibly full glasses of wine and took a sip while mulling over her answer. In her excitement she might have been a little heavy handed on the pours but so be it.

“Alright. Alright. Here’s something: I’m very…competitive. Overwhelmingly or…maybe obnoxiously, is a better way to put it. Noooo, seriously. You’re laughing now but try inviting me to a game night with your friends. You will not be laughing long.” Korra shook her head in feigned shame and handed Asami a skewered marshmallow.

“You seemed to handle crushing defeat pretty well when we raced down the mountain yesterday…” Asami teased while rotating her marshmallow through the flames.

Korra grinned in response. “Interesting. You think I lost? No way. I’m on a third date with you now, aren’t I? That’s a victory, if you ask me.” She pulled her own marshmallow out of the fire and sandwiched it between graham cracker and chocolate squares before taking a big messy bite out of her melty delicacy. She raised her eyebrows at Asami who was feeling a little melty herself.

Saving herself time to find the use of coherent language again, Asami followed suit and finished off her own delicious treat. Korra was just so incredibly magnetic. She couldn’t seem to reel in the intensity of her feelings for this warm, sweet and, well, impossibly attractive person.

And maybe that inability was actually one of her fatal flaws, Asami thought to herself.

“Let’s call that a tie then.” Asami finally answered with a smile. “My turn now, huh?” She sipped her wine and fidgeted with the glass in her lap before placing it back on the table. “I have no in-between.” She paused.

Korra turned to face her completely, waiting for the rest, patiently.

“When I’m truly interested in something, I’m all in—pretty much immediately—and, um, it can intense.” She chewed her bottom lip for a moment, feeling the heat of Korra’s gaze on her profile.

Korra’s pulse quickened as she moved closer to Asami on the couch. “Hmmm… And is there something you are truly interested in right now that has you feeling so intense?” She tilted her head to the side and ran her fingers through her choppy brown hair.

Asami knew herself well. By the time she had exited the ski lift with Korra the day before, she was completely invested. It was a reckless confidence that did sometimes get her into trouble, but her mantra had always been no risk, no reward, after all.

“Yes…” Asami smiled mischievously while picking up another marshmallow. “It’s these s’mores. I’m just…obsessed with them!” She popped the fluffy mass into her mouth, her vibrant green eyes still smiling as she swallowed it down.

Korra laughed and slumped back into the couch. “Well, damn. How can I compete?” She pouted.

“Oh, no. Are you feeling…competitive?” Asami teased, easing herself up and over Korra, straddling her lap between her thighs.

The air in the cabin shifted immediately. Where there was playful taunting a new fierce desire settled into place.

Korra gripped Asami’s thighs and almost growled in response. “Maybe… Unless you want to show me what else you’re interested in?”

Without hesitation, Asami leaned forward and pressed her lips to Korra’s. She parted through them with her tongue, a wild need surging with the depth and pace of their locked lips. She reached down and began hurriedly unbuttoning Korra’s jeans as Korra pulled Asami’s sweater over her head.

This wasn’t a race either of them would lose.

“Oh…uh…” Korra stuttered breathlessly as she trailed her hands up Asami’s ribs. The genuine surprise of Asami not wearing anything at all beneath her sweater was all encompassing and Korra felt her vision blur for a moment from the thrill. She continued to let her hands do the talking for her, massaging across Asami’s fair skin softly. Korra leaned forward and licked across Asami’s nipples until they were stiff under her tongue. Asami’s entire chest shuddered beneath the controlled touch.

Anxious to see what was underneath Asami’s jeans, if anything at all, Korra pivoted her attention to removing the rest of her garments, only to be stopped short by Asami.

“You come first, remember?” Asami spoke softly with her lips just below Korra’s ear, more telling than asking.

Korra closed her eyes to the sound of Asami’s velvety voice and nodded slowly.

Asami shifted off Korra’s lap, her lips still trailing around Korra’s neck. She kissed delicately around Korra’s leather collar while working her hand beneath the opening of her pants. She slid Korra’s underwear to the side and smoothly drew her fingers up through Korra’s slick center.

“Fuck.…” Asami crossed over Korra’s swollen clit deliberately. “…you are so…” She teased around Korra’s entrance. “…wet _already_ …” Asami pressed two fingers in deep, her thumb still rubbing Korra’s clit in concentrated circles.

“Uhhh…” Korra moaned, her teeth holding her bottom lip hard. “I…missed you today.” She huffed a near laugh as she rolled her hips up to meet Asami’s pressure.

An unrestrained greediness rushed through Asami’s entire body; her desire driven instincts taking complete control. She slipped her fingers out of Korra’s middle and sucked them into her own mouth, using her free hand to direct Korra to lay back on the couch.

Asami crawled up Korra’s body and shared the excess of Korra’s eagerness between their mouths. Korra’s lips were incredibly soft and strong, all at once, not unlike the rest of her body. Asami imagined she could stay like this forever, with their lips slotted together, pulling and pushing, if she didn’t need to taste between Korra’s legs again. Right now.

She broke the kiss and tugged Korra’s pants and underwear off and dropped them behind her, noticing the slickness glistening on Korra’s inner thighs. She shifted down between Korra’s legs and licked up through the sheen before finding her way back to Korra’s middle.

Korra writhed beneath Asami’s tongue while clutching the couch at her sides. She had tried to focus on anything and everything other than Asami all day, but it was useless. Even during her meeting that morning, she struggled to wipe the goofy grin from her face. Tenzin had asked her more than once if she were, in fact, high as a kite and, in all honesty, she did feel that dazed.

But her pent-up desire left her like a frayed electrical wire…and now Asami’s hot, wet mouth was sucking, licking and sparking an untamed current throughout her body. She nearly came the moment Asami’s tongue touched down, but she wanted to ride this pleasure out for as long as possible—a friendly competition with herself.

Asami peered up at Korra from under her brow and hummed with her own satisfaction, her tongue still moving rhythmically through Korra’s cunt. A line of sweat had formed on Korra’s shirt, just under her breasts, and Asami wished she had been patient enough to remove that last piece of clothing. It would need to go as soon as…

“Asami…I…” Korra breathed out.

Korra’s entire body clenched beneath her as Asami stroked across that sweet spot. No longer able to withhold her climax, Korra gave in fully and completely, finishing hard under Asami’s tongue.

As if she had heard Asami’s thoughts, Korra ripped her shirt and bra off in one motion and tossed them across the room. She ran her hands through her hair and exhaled a long breath. “Hot.” She finally managed to mutter, lifting her short hair off the back of her neck for some respite from her sticky sweat.

Asami’s eyebrows shot up her forehead, taking in Korra’s completely naked, glistening form. She leaned back, giving Korra space to cool down. “Yes. You definitely are.” She teased, playfully and honestly.

Korra shook her head in refusal to the line as she propped up on her elbows and let her eyes rest on Asami’s. A comfortable silence passed as they caught their breath.

“Just so we’re very clear, you were talking about me, right?” Korra asked earnestly, breaking through the quiet moment.

“Hmmm?” Asami was focused on drawing patterns with her forefinger across Korra’s toned leg that was outstretched on her lap. Scars and bruises decorated the area, surely paired with many stories Asami couldn’t wait to hear about it the future.

“You are ‘truly interested’ in me? Not s’mores?” Korra laughed.

“Oh, definitely. All you. I’m obsessed.” Asami repeated her earlier misdirected sentiment and smiled wide.

“Same.” Korra sat all the way up and moved closer to Asami. “I meant it when I said I missed you today. I didn’t know what to do with myself.” Korra shrugged and brought her lips down to Asami’s neckline, leaving a gentle kiss on her soft skin.

Asami fidgeted beneath her lips and swallowed thickly. The contents of her bag felt like the Tell-Tale Heart, thudding loudly by the door for her ears only.

“I missed you too…” Asami trailed off.

“But?” Korra pressed nervously.

“No _but_.” Asami corrected. “More like… _and_.”

Korra pursed her lips and waited anxiously for an explanation. Rather than try to verbally clarify, Asami shuffled off the couch and walked over to her bag, bringing it back to the seat with her. She sat down on the arm of the sofa and held her hand inside of the bag.

“What’s in there? It better not be marshmallows. That’s my thing.” Korra joked, a tinge of nervousness still in her gut.

“Ha-ha. Not quite.” Asami gulped. “I also didn’t know what to do with myself today. So…I made you something. No pressure, it was really impulsive and maybe I’ve overstepped…”

“Asami. What is it? You’re killing me.” Korra sat up on her knees and edged closer to Asami.

No use delaying now, Asami extracted the custom strap-on she had created for Korra from the bag. A more unrefined design than her own, Korra’s model had deep blue leather straps with unfinished edges the revealed the leather’s natural tanning. It bore a pleasantly uncanny likeness to the collar Korra wore, which Asami couldn’t help but feel proud of. Titanium fixtures adorned the crosshairs in a robust, yet light, fashion and a ribbed, snowy white shaft hung powerfully from the central ring with a slight sparkle.

Korra reached out and gently pulled the piece from Asami’s grip, turning it over in her hands.

“Say something…” Asami stared anxiously at Korra’s gaping expression.

Her signature, warm crooked smile tugged across Korra’s face and she hopped up from the couch. “It’s amazing. You’re amazing. Stay. Right. There.” Korra hurried off to the bathroom with her gift and left Asami to regain her composure.

Asami grinned to herself, finding that her lungs had not completely collapsed. Eagerly awaiting Korra’s return, she decided to help her out a bit by removing her jeans that had somehow remained in place, leaving her undergarments for Korra to deal with. Digging back into her purse, she set a small bottle of lubrication on the coffee table. Always prepared.

She sipped her wine and tried to tame the smile that would not leave her lips.

The throbbing heat between Asami’s thighs was starting to verge on painful when Korra finally reemerged. Her heart climbed into her throat as she took Korra in.

The harness ran perfectly over her hips and wrapped around her thighs with precision. That particular dusty and dark shade of blue was definitely her color, although, Asami couldn’t imagine a color that wouldn’t compliment her. And while Asami was very happy with her handiwork, her eyes were struggling to focus on just that. Korra had pulled half of her hair up into a charmingly messy bun, offering an even better look at her sharp jawline. Her skin glowed with the light of the fireplace and every muscle flexed as she made her way back to the couch. 

“You look…” Asami started but her mouth was quickly busied by Korra’s greedy lips. She pulled Asami up from the couch and deepened the kiss.

Korra’s hands were broad and strong but she used them with a directive tenderness that Asami didn’t know existed. With an easy turn, Korra twisted Asami around in front of her so that Asami’s back was pressed fully against Korra’s chest. She moved Asami’s glossy black hair to the side and kissed down between her shoulder and neck.

Asami shoved her backside against Korra’s crotch, forcing the strap-on to make hard contact between them. They both groaned in unison. Korra reached around her and pressed her fingers up into the soaked fabric between Asami’s legs. She hummed with a knowing smugness that nearly sent Asami over the edge.

Asami panted heavily with anticipation, hoping Korra was as ready as she was.

At the sound of Asami’s hitched breathing, Korra’s impatience grew innumerably and she swiftly pulled Asami’s stunning crimson lingerie down her thighs, only slightly sorry she didn’t have more willpower to fully appreciate it. She gripped Asami’s hips at their hinge and pressed her fingers in softly. Asami took the immediate cue, bending over the arm of the couch and spreading her legs eagerly.

Korra was thankful that Asami was so responsive to her touch, as she was struggling to formulate complete sentences. Asami’s perfect curvature presented so willingly for Korra, was enough to short-circuit her cognitive brain for a beat.

While drawing her fingers up through Asami’s dripping folds with one hand and utilizing the lube that had magically appeared on the table to saturate her shaft with the other, Korra took a deep breath and readied herself behind the most flawless ass she had ever seen. Every line, every curve, every angle of Asami’s body was something to be cherished and Korra hoped there wasn’t a limit to her opportunity.

She kissed down on Asami’s back and pressed the dildo deep into her middle, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from them both as in sank in up to its hilt.

Korra firmed her grip around Asami’s hips and thrust in and out as Asami bounced back against her lap. The power of Asami rearing back into Korra’s force sent targeted vibrations over Korra’s clit and, for a moment, she thought she might actually come. She bit down on her lip and continued through the blinding pleasure.

Each slap of skin was met with a low whimper under Asami’s breath. She had spent the entire day imagining what it would be like for Korra to fuck her like this and yet the true action of it was better than any of the imagined scenarios. She dug her fingers into the couch and closed her eyes tight, settling into the fantastically rough ride.

“Fuck, Korra…” Asami gasped as Korra pulled her hips back slightly, reaching around the front of them to tease her fingers around Asami’s aching clit while still pounding away.

An overwhelming desire to put her mouth to work pulled at her consciousness.

Korra’s legs were shaking beneath her as she carefully pulled the shaft out with subtle pop. She quickly maneuvered Asami back around to a standing position, face to face. A look of desperation spread across Asami’s expression that set off a frenzy inside of Korra.

She leaned in and whispered against Asami’s slightly parted lips, “I’m going to finish you with my mouth.” before sinking to her knees and bringing her tongue through Asami’s impossibly drenched middle.

Asami shook beneath Korra’s wet heat colliding with her own, an immediate rush coursed up her body. Korra lapped continuously, reveling in the pulsing sensitivity beneath her tongue, while Asami struggled to maintain her footing.

Reaching up with purpose, Korra gripped Asami’s hand and directed it down to her collar. She pulled back from between Asami’s legs and looked up, one eyebrow raised. “Hold on to me.” She instructed.

Asami had heard that before and trusted it entirely. She slid two fingers under the leather and pulled toward her. A growl rolled up Korra’s throat as she set her tongue back into motion. The given control and power of Asami’s pull made Korra’s heart race.

With one last deliberately focused lick, Asami came completely undone, nearly collapsing over Korra’s shoulders as she finished breathlessly. Korra held her tongue to Asami’s clit as the tremors continued to rock through Asami’s body.

With her fingers still tugging at Korra’s neckwear, Asami sighed in satisfaction as she settled down.

“Well…” Asami panted, “You are not doing a good job of showing me that you have imperfections. Just saying.” She laughed through her ragged breaths.

Korra kissed both sides of Asami’s inner thighs and stood up with an absolutely smug look on her face. She shifted her new strap-on down her legs and set it on the coffee table with care. Without much thought, she popped a loose marshmallow into her mouth and fell back into the soft couch. Asami joined her, happily, her legs threatening to give out at any minute.

“Maybe you just need to spend more time with me…. Could just be observational error, ya know? Repeat trials and stuff…” Korra shrugged, hoping Asami would take the bait.

Instinctively, Asami adjusted on the couch so that her head was in Korra’s lap and her legs stretched the length of it. Korra immediately began running her fingers through Asami’s hair with a hypnotic softness to her touch.

Asami hummed, thoroughly content. “Mhmm. For science, then?”

“Exactly.” Korra leaned forward and pressed her lips to Asami’s, a promise of potential sealed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can blame them for falling so hard and fast for each other though? Korra said "hold on to me" and Asami was like "fuck yeah, I will" because she is SMART.


End file.
